swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Kueller
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Fringe Born under the name Dolph on the planet Almania, Kueller is identified as being sensitive to The Force and sent to Yavin 4 to train under Luke Skywalker. After less than a year, Dolph receives the news of his parents' death by the Je'har Regime, the new government on Almania. After returning to his homeworld and confirming the news, he falls to The Dark Side and blames The New Republic for its inaction. Seeking revenge, he dons a suit of armor along with a Hendanyn Death Mask and changes his name to Kueller, the name of a long-dead Almanian general. He forms an army, attracting members of the local population, and overthrows the Je'har Regime. Several months later as Kueller prepares to attack The New Republic, he encounters Brakiss, who also trained under Skywalker and was emotionally torn when forced to confront his inner demons. Kueller repairs Brakiss's damaged psyche and brings him into the fold by assigning him to supervise a Droid factory on Telti. Over the next two years, Kueller sells many of his Droids to The New Republic and wealthy families on Almaria's moons of Pydyr and Auyemesh. After wiping out the vast majority of the population of Pydyr by detonating the Droids he sold there, he consolidates his wealth and becomes Almania's undisputed ruler. Kueller sets a trap for Luke Skywalker and lures him to Pydyr. After defeating Skywalker in a Lightsaber duel on Pydyr and imprisoning him to use as bait for Leia Organa-Solo, he issues demands that he become the new leader of The New Republic and displaying footage of Luke and detonating the explosives on Auyemesh as a demonstration of his power. After the Senate issues a Vote of No Confidence in her leadership, Leia resigns her position to Mon Mothma and leads an attack force against Almania to free her brother. Shortly after the New Republic fleet reaches Almania and engages the Almanian fleet, Leia flies to the planet's surface to free Luke, only to find that he has already escaped and is dueling Kueller. Kueller defeats the Jedi Master again and is about to strike him down when the untimely arrival of a Ysalamiri cancels his Force abilities. With most of his defenses down, Leia shoots and kills Kueller. Kueller (Dolph) Encounters Any heroes on Almania between 13 and 17 ABY will find Kueller as the planet's leader, rallying his people to support his campaign against The New Republic. Heroes might be dispatched to investigate sudden discord with the population of Almania or to track down a strange device found in a broken-down Droid that was manufactured on Telti. Kueller (Dolph) Statistics (CL 9) Medium Human Jedi 9 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 12 Initiative (Use the Force): '''+11; '''Senses: Perception: +10 Languages: 'Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 21; 'Block, Deflect, Dodge Hit Points: 90, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: 4 Squares Melee: Unarmed +10 (1d6+5) Melee: Lightsaber +12 (2d8+5) Melee: Lightsaber +7 (2d8+5) and Lightsaber +7 (2d8+5) with Double Attack Ranged: By Weapon +10 Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Power of the Dark Side, Relentless Attack Special Actions: Swift Power Force Power Suite (Use the Force +11): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Thrust, Move Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 13, Constitution 14, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: Block, Deflect, Force Intuition, Power of the Dark Side, Swift Power Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Martial Arts I, Relentless Attack, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +11, Mechanics +10, Perception +10, Use the Force +11 (May substitute for Initiative checks) Possessions: Heavy Battle Armor (+10 Reflex, +4 Fortitude), Lightsaber (Self-Built), Detonator (Remote), Hendanyn Death Mask Category:Humans